


The Final Goodbye

by JacobsHunter



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobsHunter/pseuds/JacobsHunter
Summary: It had been a long ride. And an even longer few years.





	The Final Goodbye

John swallowed thickly as he took a step closer. Uncle had found an ornate cross for their fallen friend. It was fitting, really. He could appreciate that. The man had saved his family, all while fighting something that was going to win either way.

But it killed him to think about that night.

He should have noticed it. How sickly his best friend, his brother, was looking. How badly the man was coughing. Should have insisted that he come with him instead of leaving him on that rock to die. Should have done more.

Don’t try to be two men at once.

“Hey, Arthur,” he forced out as he finally stood at the foot of the man’s grave. “Just coming to… I guess fill you in on things. Abigail’s fine. I finally married her, true and proper. And Jack’s growing like a weed. He doesn’t remember much from… those days. And maybe that’s better.”

His emotions were fighting him, but he pushed them away.

“I found Charles. He went north. Canada bound. Wants to find a good woman and start a family of his own. And Uncle found me. He’s living on the ranch with me and my family. Sadie’s alive to. I can’t speak for everyone else.”

He let out a breath, his eyes glued to the letters carved into the wood.

“Why didn’t you tell us? Tell me? I would have given you every cent to try and buy you a little more time. But… I think you know that. And that’s why you didn’t. Because you are-“ He couldn’t say were. Didn’t have it in him. “-a good man. You knew I’d need the money for my family. But it feels wrong. All of it. It feels wrong without you, brother.”

Tears. He hated crying. He hated being soft. But he couldn’t fight them back.

“Jack remembers you. You taught him to fish. He remembers getting bored and picking flowers. But he doesn’t remember the Pinkertons showing up, because you handled it better than I would have. He doesn’t remember them taking Abigail, because you were there to make it okay. You were more of a father to him than I was, and now it feels like maybe I should have went to collect from Downes instead of you. Maybe then you’d be standing here instead. Because you truly were the best of us.”

A few drops fell down his face. No, it was just rain. That was all.

“We miss you so much, Arthur. If you had any clue how much me and Jack and Abigail miss you. How much we owe you everything. If it weren’t for you… Jack… Abigail… I’d have lost them… and I was too blind to see how bad off you were…”

He wiped at the tears. He didn’t expect this to completely destroy him. But seeing his brother’s name on that cross…

“I’ve got your old journal. I hear your voice everywhere. You gave me hell and gave me the best advice. You saved my family… and yet I could not see that you needed saving too.”

He closed his eyes tightly, swallowing again.

“I miss you, my brother. Rest well, Arthur Morgan.”


End file.
